1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for securing data. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to securing data in an electronic warfare (EW) environment. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide cryptographic services to systems that do not have cryptographic services in an EW environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems such as those that participate in electronic warfare (EW) or identification of friend or foe (IFF) may need to encrypt and/or decrypt data. Alternatively they may require initialization vectors (IVs) used to begin encrypting data or for the generation of secure keys. Alternatively some EW systems may require other secure data. For example, a time to switch communication frequencies so that an enemy cannot intercept EW communications. Generation of these types of data requires each EW device to have the capability to generate cryptographic functions. The costs of embedding cryptographic devices in those devices may be prohibitive, or their architecture may not be supportive of such secure cryptographic devices. What is needed is a better way to generate cryptographic functions in devices in an EW environment.